1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a cooling device for a computer. More specifically, the invention relates to a cooling device that mounts in the drive bay of a computer to enhance the computer's ventilation, particularly around the drive bay region.
2. Background
To prevent heat build-up in a computer, often one or more cooling fans are installed. These fans cool the computer, lessening the chance of high temperature computer failure. The fans that come with a computer are satisfactory for cooling the back of the computer enclosure, or "box", however, the applicants determined the need for the cooling of components that reside in the front of the box. In addition to being sources of heat, these components are among the most expensive to replace, therefore, it is advantageous to keep them well cooled.
Due to this high risk of heat damage, it is common for additional fans to be installed in computers. These fans are often mounted internally on cards atop the mainboard, or they may be attached to the structural framework inside of the box. The mainboard mounted fans may have little effect on component temperature since they simply re-circulate the heated air already present within the enclosure. Further, the fans mounted to the structural frame have little effect on the front and/or top area of the computer where disk, CD, and tape drives are located. The present invention addresses both these concerns by drawing in outside air and by cooling the immediate environment of the components.
Additionally, at the instant that power to the computer is turned off, the flow of cooling air ceases immediately. This is also the instant when all of the sensitive components have reached their peak temperature and this allows them to be exposed to an elevated temperature for a considerable time while the heat slowly dissipates through natural conduction and convection. Through the use of a separate power supply, the present invention permits continued cooling of the components after the computer has been turned off.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an easily installed, appealing computer cooling fan that can be mounted on the front or top of the computer to attenuate both operational and post operational heat build up. The present invention fulfills this need among others.